365 Days With You
by aznImperfection
Summary: /Anthology/ o2: What was supposed to be a game of playing matchmaker, turned out to become a lot more than what he bargained for. "Under one condition. You go out with onee-san."
1. A Different Halloween Horror

A/N: Halloween my favorite time of the year! Happy Halloween to all of you Sasusaku fans! And enjoy!

* * *

Dedicated to, **xSushiixCooki3xx**. It's the least I can do for not giving you a birthday present. Sorry, it's not a centric, hopefully you like Sasusaku =D

Title: A Different Halloween Horror

Summary: Because when you're stuck in a bathroom on Halloween with Sasuke Uchiha, strange things happen.

Rating: T

Main Pairing: Sasusaku;  
Mentions of… NaruHina, ShikaTem, SaiIno, NejiTen

* * *

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

I, Sakura Haruno, am a bad friend. No, cross that, I am a the worst _best_ friend, and that's even worse because as a best friend, I should be the best. I should be awesome.

But I'm not.

Why? Because best friends don't forget each other's birthdays, just like how I forgot Naruto's birthday finally realized it two weeks later! What a bad, bad so-called best friend, aren't I? Shame on me, no? Correction, shame on Sasuke Uchiha _and_me. See it's not my fault that Sasuke decide to be an idiot on Naruto's birthday and get into a fight with little ol' me. And it's not my fault he kept being emo the whole time and wasn't even putting up a fight.

Also, it wasn't my fault that Ino was bothering me about Sai, Shikamaru, and her love "triangle." I mean after two, three months, it got pretty annoying and old. Being the girl I was, I just nodded and gave her my usual advice about the subject and having her ignore me completely and go rambling off about her little problem.

It wasn't my fault I had a newspaper meeting that day and was stuck at school for like two hours just to help out a crisis that happened all due to our poor editor being sick and all. With the whole staff not knowing what to do, see this is why the editor should have left the paper to me and not Ami, who went off to cheer practice and to hang out with her friends that day.

Oh who am I kidding! I am the worst best friend...EVER. I should have remembered Naruto's birthday seeing we were best friends since kindergarten with Sasuke. I was always the one throwing the fun parties for him and this year I have failed him. I have to make it up to him.

The only way I truly apologize to him is a simple thing.

Time for my little list...

Naruto's Super Awesome Secret Surprise Halloween Birthday Party of Awesomeness

N.S.A.S.S.H.B.P.A.

Items:

Budget (Sasuke's walet)  
Guest (Ino's address books)  
Party Favors (Ino's fashion sense)  
Food (Choji's food stash)  
Cake (Neji's manly skills)  
Music (Kiba's rhythm)  
Invitations (Hinata's skills)  
Naruto (Kiba must get him)  
Gaara! (I must call Gaara and his siblings later)  
Sake and other drinks (Temari's legal age)  
Place To Use (Sasuke Uchiha's House)

I read over my list and laughed. N.S.**A.S.S.**H.B.P.A. Get it?

Yes, I'm being immature, so sue me. It was bullet proof plan and it would work, except it would fail very quickly for only one little factor.

Sasuke letting use trash his house for one night.

I bit my lip, at the thought but shook my head. He was going to let us use his place for his best friend's birthday party if he likes it or not. I will make this Uchiha say yes, no matter what. Even if it meant death.

* * *

**6:55 PM  
To:**Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

Naruto's birthday, you forgot. You must give him  
something to say your sorry.

I believe a party at your house on October 31st  
will do just fine. :) What do you say Sasuke-_kun_?

**6:55 PM  
To:**Sakura Haruno  
**From: **Sasuke Uchiha

No, my parents will have my head if I did that.

Find someone else for your little party.

**6:56 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

Please Sasuke-kun. Do it for me :)

**6:56 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

Let me think about it.

No.

**6:57 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSE!

SASUKE PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU! Come on! _We_ forgot  
his birthday a few weeks ago! We got to say sorry  
the only way he'll be happy is if we do this!

Now, say yes or I'll make you say yes. =/

**6:57 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

Fwd: Fwd: Let me think about it.

No.

**6:58 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

I guess you leave me no choice then.

You asked for it, Sasuke-kun.

Do it or I will tell your mom about the time she  
was gone w/ your dad last summer at the  
pool house.

A few words to jog your memory:  
You. The boys. Sake. Bet. Birthday suit.  
Screaming. I love shoujo manga.

Now, will you say yes? :D

**6:59 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

...How do you know that?

**6:59 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

I have my sources. Now do you want  
take your chances w/ me or not?

**7:00 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

Date and time.

Tell me now before I regret this.

**7:00 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

October 31st at 5:00 PM to when ever.

:) Such a good friend, Sasuke-kun.

Lav' ya!

**7:00 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

Hn.

**7:01 PM  
To: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:**Sakura Haruno

You're paying for everything by the way.  
Well you... Neji and Hinata. But mainly you :)

Okay? Good. Well bye, Sasuke-kun.

**7:01 PM  
To: **Sakura Haruno  
**From:**Sasuke Uchiha

Fwd: Hn.

* * *

I dialed Gaara's number on my house phone and listened to the ring tone until he answered.

"Hello?"

"GARRA-KUN!" I yelled, excitedly.

"...Sakura?" He sounded sleepy. A few years back I helped him with his sleeping problem and look. He's sleeping at...12:00 A.M. as we speak! Aren't I pro? Ha, _not_.

"GOOD MORING!" I yelled. Note: I have had a cappuccino this afternoon and it's suddenly kicking in.

"...What do you want?"

"Coming to Sasuke's house on Halloween, please?"

"..."

"Are you sleeping on me?!"

Snores.

"GAAAAAAAAARA-CHAN!"

"Wh-what?"

"Naruto's birthday party is on the thirty-first so come. Okay?"

"He's birthday was the tenth though...you forget or something?"

"Shut up. Just show up, alright?"

"Fine. Are you done?"

"Yes—"

I am forgetting something.

"Good night, Sakura."

"Wait!"

Now I remember. A party can't be a party with Sake!

"...yeah?"

"Tell Temari to get sake since she's twenty already."

"I'll see what I can do. Now are you done?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to sleep?"

"I'm tried and I have a test tomorrow morning. Now good night."

"What kind of test?"

"History. Good night."

"You think you'll pass?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Are you sure you studied everything?"

"Hai. Good night, Sakura."

"Why do you keep saying 'Good night' after every answer you give me?"

"Because I want to go to _sleep._Now, good night Sakura."

"Why are you so uptight right now?"

He paused. I love annoying him and Sasuke and Neji... and... "Good night, Sakura."

"Answer the question, Panda-chan."

"Good night, Sakura."

"Answer the question, Panda-chan."

"Good night, Sakura."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"You are annoying. Good night, Sakura."

"That's Sasuke's line."

"Good night, Sakura-_chan."_

"Wait, Gaar—"

BEEEEEEEP.

Damn it, what do I do now? Then I realize something. He didn't even answer my question! What a meanie head.

* * *

**To: **010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **You're Mission (s)

Tenten Kunai, your mission if you choice to accept it, is Plan 256.

Your task is to get, Hinata Huyga, a killer costume that will make Naruto Uzumaki, the male of her choice, to notice her at his party. The outfit must make every other male; want to be the man Hinata is talking to twenty-four/seven. Also, for your enjoyment to bother the hell out of Neji Huyga, her cousin.

Also, you must ask (force if necessary) Hinata to create invitations that is good enough for... maybe the whole senior and half of the junior students? Of course, you must help her.

You are also to provide guards at this party, to keep an eye out for Sasuke's parents because they will total kill me and Sasuke, mainly Sasuke, if they found out what we are doing to their house. As we rearrange everything and mess up the whole house... Even as much as it makes me feel happy to give Sasuke-kun karma after all those fights.

Anyways! The answer must be a yes or no. No questions, thank you.

**To: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From:** 010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **Fwd: You're Mission (s)

OF COURSE! YOU HAD ME BY THE TIME YOU SAID NEJI'S PAINxD

But why is it called Plan 256?

**To: **010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **Fwd: You're Mission (s)

What part of no questions, 'n yes or no answer was good enough, does u not understand?!

**To: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From:** 010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **Fwd: You're Mission (s)

Just tell me why.

**To: **010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **Fwd: You're Mission (s)

Fine... because it sounds cool-er than like Plan A or whatever.

Just do everything before Halloween, okay?

**To: **CherryJuice (at) yahoo (dot) com  
**From:** 010_mistress (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Subject: **Fwd: You're Mission (s)

O_o Wow. Okay then. Fine.

* * *

"TenTen-san, I don't think this is such a nice costume to wear to the party," Hinata stuttered out and then blushed looking down at the floor.

"NONSENSE! ITS PERFECT! Wait till that boy sees you in this. He'll get a noise bleed for months." I told her giving her a, thumbs up. (_Key Jaws theme_) "Where is that noise coming from... oh no..." Yes, oh no. When that music came on, it wasn't Jaws the shark it was...

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Hinata..." He had a black aura around him, with his eyes red when he looked up. "What are you wearing?!" He glared at her and the girl next to his cousin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY INNOCENT COUSIN?! YOU WEIRDO! SHE SHOULDN'T BE WEARING THIS! A LADY OF HER STATUS SHOULD DEFINE THEIRSELVES TO SUCH A LEVEL—"

"Coming from the weird guy w/ longer hair than the average female?" I retorted rolling her eyes. Neji was such a buzz kill, I swear. He was so uptight. What kill joy, I tell you. See this is why back in our past during high school years and Jr. high and elementary school years, I never had _too _much fun.

He glared.

I scowled.

He glared harder.

I don't care.

He opens his mouth but... "Ow! What the hell—OW!—are you doing, woman?! Ow! Hey, I'm not Mr. Potato Head! My body parts won't come off, you know!"

I pull his ear out of the girls' dressing room of Forever 21 and yelling to Hinata, "TAKE OFF THE COSTUME, AND THEN PAY FOR IT! I'LL TEXT YOU WHEN I AM DONE!"

Then I continue to scold Neji as I walk out the store.

_"What a strange couple..."_ I heard someone say, as we walk out but brushed it off.

I didn't have to look, to know he was smirking.

Why?

* * *

Naruto's Super Awesome Secret Surprise Halloween Birthday Party of Awesomeness

N.S.A.S.S.H.B.P.A.

Items:

Budget (Sasuke's wallet) __________________ check!  
Guest (Ino's address books) ________________ check!  
Party Favors (Ino's fashion sense) __________ check!  
Food (Choji's food stash) ____________ (shh!) check!  
Cake (Neji's manly skills) _________________ check!  
Music (Kiba's rhythm) ____________________ check!  
Invitations (Hinata's skills) ________________ check!  
Gaara! (I must call Gaara and his siblings later) ____ check!  
Sake and other drinks (Temari's legal age) ________ check!  
Place To Use (Sasuke Uchiha's House) ___________ check!  
Naruto (Kiba must get him).... No check...? HE'S NOT HERE?!

HALLOWEEN! Today's the day. The perfect day. Everyone's here. The DJ has got the music started. The cake that Neji made, that I am very much tempted to eat, is located in the big, giant fridge in Sasuke's kitchen. Sake, thanks to Temari, was at the tables as we speak and not to many people were going to drink this early. Food, thanks to Choji for "agreeing" with me on this, is on the tables. The only thing that was missing was... Kiba and Naruto.

Where were they?! I told Kiba, five o'clock sharp and it's already 5: 30, talk about sort of late. Let's just hope, they aren't too late.

* * *

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell?"

"I'm serious. This is going to be fun."

"Dude, it's Halloween and I want candy or something."

"Your point?"

"I don't want to be with you right now!"

"Why not?"

"For one thing you told me we were going somewhere cool  
and now here we are at a farm! Then you suddenly  
want me to tip cows with you on Halloween."

Naruto frowned at his friend.

Kiba rolled his eyes and started walking to at cow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"And they say I am the stupid one."

(Naruto mumbled to himself.)

"I heard that stupid. Just one cow,  
and we'll leave to..."

_Oh shit, shut up Kiba, _Kiba thought to himself.

1. He was behind the cow.

2. He takes the tail and...

BAM!

"Ow, shit! Damn it..."

"Wow, Kiba just wow."

"Come on. We're leaving... cows are stupid.  
Why did we even listen to you."

"What?! I never even said this!"

"Uh huh. Whatever, just come on."

...

"Where are we going now?"

"Just shut up and watch the road as I drive, okay?"

"Hmph. Eh... whatever, baka."

"Who you calling baka, baka."

"You, baka."

"No, you baka!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

And they counted 'til the end of the drive.

Then, just then the worse thing that could of happened, happened.

They hit traffic.

_Shit, Sakura's going to murder me._

* * *

_Kiba, I'm gonna murder you!_

I knew I should've of left the job to Tenten. What was I thinking?

I let out a frustrated sigh.

This is not how the N.S.A.S.S.H.B.P.A. Plan is suppose to go along! Naruto's party gets set up. Kiba takes Naruto out for Halloween for a few minutes. Then Tenten's body guards call us and tell us Naruto and Kiba are coming. We all hide, Kiba rings the door bell and the door opens, thanks to Shino's props, magically by itself. Then we yell out surprise and celebrate his birthday and Halloween like no tomorrow. Then Sasuke-kun confesses his love to me and we all live happily ever after.

Okay, the last part won't happen. BUT! It shall happen, when Sasuke-kun will realize he loves me. I tell you its just a matter of time.

CRASH!

"You're freaking with her of all people?!"

"Shut up! You just didn't claim him while you had the chance!"

-

Oh no.

Don't tell me.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!"

-

_RIP!_

Ino

-

_"GO BACK TO SUNA YOU, LOSER!"_

and Temari

-

_"HE WAS MINE FIRST!"_

_"NO! HE WAS AND STILL IS MINE!"_

_"DON'T JUST STAND THERE SHIKA TELL HER YOUR MINE!"_

_"DONT COPY ME!"_

fighting over Shikamaru

_-_

_-_

_again._

I sighed. Time to break it up, yet again.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?! Ino! Do you have any idea how much Sasuke will kill me when he sees this!"

Sasuke-kun, this. Sasuke-kun that. I am sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke-_kun. _Freaking Temari was, oh my God—she was making out with Shikamaru! Hello! And my best friend is telling me that Sasuke is going to get a little mad. Come on! Temari is twenty and Shikamaru is eighteen! I don't care that's only three years apart, that's a hell of a lot of years to me.

"She was with Shikamaru, for Pete's sake! With Shikamaru! Making out! What am I suppose to do?!"

"Uh..." Sakura pondered, giving me the _your-so-stupid "look"._Let them make out and you can finally choose Sai?"

"WHAT?!" Good idea, yet bad. Who would be with Temari? Shikamaru and that can't happen. "No, because like what about Shikamaru. I mean he needs me—"

"Really Ino? Really?" Sakura's yelling at me. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE GUY! COME ON?! Every freaking day its 'Shikamaru! I love youuuuu!' or 'Sai-kun! So hotttt!' I am sick and tried of _trying_to help you with your problem with these two! And yet you always complain when I give you an option or a choice! Now, if Shikamaru makes out with Temari, you freak out and then when you see Sai flirting with Sasume when your talking to Shikamaru you get pissed off. Come on, don't tell me that's not bi polar."

"What?!"

"Ino... maybe Temari making out with Shikamaru and him not caring and liking it. Not stopping her or even saying 'Hey I like Ino get away from,'" She says the end in a deep voice. "Maybe its a sign."

"Huh?"

Now I am lost.

"Maybe you shouldn't like Shikamaru and maybe Sai is the one."

"No! Wait yes? NO! YES! NO! YES! I MEAN... uh..."

"When you cry who do you run to?"

"Well..."

"Answer the question. Who do you run to _now?"_

Sai."

"When you laugh who is it with?"

"Sai."

"When your smiling the most who is it with?"

"Sai."

"When your nagging who is it with?"

"Shikamaru and Sai."

"Um... When your going shopping who do ask for advice?"

"You and Sai."

"When your bored who do you text or email or AIM the most?"

"Sai..."

"Who do you--"

"I get it! Sai. Sai. Sai. Sai!"

She smiles. I roll my eyes. "Shut up, forehead girl."

"Uh huh." She walks away and waves behind her.

"Wait! Where is Sai?"

Sakura turns around and smirks. "He's over in the backyard talking to Neji." I smile and walk away.

She's smirking like a girl version of Sasuke... Wow she's spending way too much time with the Uchiha.

* * *

I have beer on my shirt. Want to know why? I have beer on my shit because the stupid _drunk _football team did it.

"Sorry, pink lady." One of the players slurred, while trying to get closer. PERSONAL SPACE, PERSONAL SPACE! I HAVE PERSONAL SPACE!

"Whatever, but can you like back up, fool? I want some breathing space." I pushed him off me and ran up the stairs of house. I seriously need to get the smell of alcohol out of my shirt, when I get home. I look down at my shirt.

_God, that's going to stain, _I thought.

I need to find the bathroom.

-

-

"I'm sorry!" I turned around to leave but the door wouldn't budge. I really hoped the door wasn't locked, that I wasn't going to be stuck in the bathroom with a human ice cube, but we all know how much God hates us. I didn't even have to turn around; I could already feel Sasuke glaring at my back.

I gulped.

"Baka," he says, out loud. "Why did you close the door?"

What? "Uh… wouldn't you want me too? I mean you seem occupied, there."

"Does it look like I am using the toilet?" She looks at him sitting down on said toilet.

"Well…"

He waited for her answer. Can't she see it?

"The seats down."

He felt like he was with another Naruto.

"Really, Sakura, really?"

"Can I pick another question, Bob?"

"Who the hell is Bob?"

"I don't know… look, Sasuke-kun. I think you need your privacy so I am going to go and…" She turned to the door knob and tried turning it again.

_Please,_

Turn.

_Please,_

Turn.

_Open…_

Nothing.

She cursed under her breath.

"We're locked in, thanks to you."

"What? You're the one using the toilet while we talk!" Was she really so naïve?

"Sakura, the freaking top seat is down. I am not even using the bathroom! I am just sitting down."

She looked at how he was sitting. "Oh… right, my bad." She laughs nervously.

"Baka." Then it hit her.

"How is this, my fault," she asked annoyed now.

"You closed the door when I was already locked in," He looked like he wanted to yell, but Uchiha's don't raise their voices often. This wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Oh…" She looked down and leaned against the counter. "Sasuke-kun, what happened to your cell phone? Could you just—"

"There isn't signal here." He said plainly.

"So you're saying," Sakura need to take this in. "I can't text in this part of the house."

He nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn."

_I'll take that as a yes, _She thought.

"Why not?"

"Because that's just the way it is."

"Do something!"

"I'm thinking."

Sakura wasn't going to stand for this.

* * *

"Beautiful Beast to Mistress, over."

Static.

"Lee, what did I tell you about code names?"

Static.

"Not to use them?"

Static.

"Yeah exactly. What do you want?"

Static.

"Target, Blond Baka, is found. Turn down the lights."

Static.

"Lee, no more code names. Thanks, for the warning."

Static.

"Okay, okay. And alright."

Static.

"Okay operation… um, N.S.A.S.S.H.B.P.A. is a suggest so far."

Static.

"Great. Sakura would be proud."

Static.

"Yeah well over and out, Lee."

Static.

"Over and out, Mistress—"

Static.

"Lee."

Static.

"Right, sorry… um, over and out, Tenten."

Static.

"Over."

* * *

It was Halloween.

Naruto's late birthday party.

She wasn't even going to be down there if Naruto showed up now, to say Happy Birthday/Halloween.

She wasn't going to even get to eat the cake Neji made.

She wasn't going to see Hinata make Naruto's mouth drop.

She wasn't going to see the party but only hear it.

She was stuck with the Sasuke Uchiha, in the bathroom of his mansion tonight, until someone came to get them or he came up with a plan.

This was too much for her. She needs to scream or yell, do something.

Thus she yells at the Uchiha boy. Blaming him. Hinata make Naruto's mouth drop.

She wasn't going to see the party but only hear it.

She was stuck with the Sasuke Uchiha, in the bathroom of his mansion tonight, until someone came to get them or he came up with a plan.

This was too much for her. She needs to scream or yell, do something.

Thus she yells at the Uchiha boy. Blaming him.

"This is your entire fault, Sasuke!"

He just sits there, ignoring her rant.

"I mean you could have yelled me to not close the door…"

He still ignores her.

She yells at him.

He ignores.

What a lovely pair stuck in the bathroom, no?

* * *

"Surprise!"

They entered the house and a group of people greeted, Naruto.

"Happy LATE Birthday!"

He maybe a baka, but hell he was shocked.

"Oh my ramen…"

"Happy Halloween!"

This was too much.

"Awesome!"

It was all thanks to his best friends.

"Where is Teme and Sakura-chan?"

Silence.

"Where are they?"

Everyone looked around.

"Who wants cake?!"

Everyone turned to Neji and Tenten,  
holding a giant ass cake.

"I DO!"

Everyone yells and forgets  
their worries.

(…)

Who knew everyone cared so much  
for Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

There was no way out.

She was annoying.

He was getting pissed off.

So many times he could ignore her ranting at school. So many times he could drop the phone and check ever minute or so to see if she was still talking, let alone she was. So many times he told her, she was annoying and she would yell more. So many times he could get away from her rants and block her out. This time it was different.

There was no way out for sure. After listening to her talk for what seemed like hours but on a few minutes, he had lost his concentration. His concentration of blocking her out every time she uttered the words, "This is your fault," or "God! What's wrong with you," or "Why are you ignoring me while I am talking to you?!"

"Annoying," He muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" she asked, smiling so _sweetly _and _evilly, _she was deadly.

"You're annoying me." He stated, keeping his cool. He wasn't scared of her.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ANNOYING?!" she yelled, shrilly, causing him to wince.

"Hn."

And she began to rant. "Uchiha Sasuke, I… blah, blah, blah…"

It went threw one ear out the other. He lazily stared at her, not really caring what she said. Not that he ever did.

"Uchiha! Are you even listening to me?!"

"No," he told her, "and I don't really care, either."

She opened her mouth to say a witty comeback, but before she realized it, he was standing in front of her. Whatever she was going to say, was forgotten, when she saw how close they were.

They both liked their personal space, Sasuke especially, and for them to be this close, it sort of scared her. Perhaps she went a bit overboard with all that yelling...

"Sakura," he stated simply.

She gulped.

Knowing she would regret it later, she looked up, and met his gaze. "Yes?" she replied, hesitating.

"You are so...," he leaned closer, until their faces were only centimeters apart, "_annoying_." He then closed the gap between them, his lips crashing against her's.

* * *

"Finally! We got that door open! God, I really need to use the—OH MY GOD! Sasuke-teme raped Sakura-chan?!"

"What?!" the loud cry from Karin was heard across the hallway, as everyone started crowding into the bathroom.

A shirtless Uchiha Sasuke was currently sitting down on the floor against the bathroom's tiled walls with an unconscious Haruno Sakura in his lap.

Sasuke glared. "Shut up, or you'll wake her up."

"Wh...What happened?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"She fainted," Sasuke said, simply.

"Why?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nggh...."

"..."

"..."

"...huh? What's going on?"

"..."

"..."

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"..."

-

-

And she fainted again.

* * *

**A/N:** And that, is what I call a messed up The End. (: _The_ **perfect **The End for a Halloween Fic, if you ask me. ;) **READ AND REVIEW! **i love halloween =D


	2. Tears

**A/N: (MUST READ TO ALL MY READERS, I AM ALIVE.) **So, I know you all probably are, where have I been? Why haven't I updated? Well, basiclly I have lost all documents to my stories =/ So, its all blank for where I left off. Now, I've come to decission after re-reading some of my stories they need some MAJOR fix ups. I'm going to rewrite some stuff but stick to the orginal plot on most of them, fix grammer and spelling mistakes, and do my thing. Don't worry it wont be completely different! I promise! But, it's been how long since I've update anything but I am back people. I will update as soon as I can, and write when I can. High School is going to start soon and all, but don't worry with all the craziness of my life in school I still WILL WRITE. I promise you that (: Now, please enjoy this crazy story I wrote. I have a serious problem with writing so much. It took me a total of a day to write this, power typing is my friend, it was suppose to be Sasuke's birthday thingy but I'm a day late but whatever.

* * *

No dedication this time. Gomen x]

Title: Tears

Summary: What was supposed to be a game of playing matchmaker, turned out to become a lot more than what he bargained for. "Under one condition. You go out with onee-san."

Rating: T

Main Paring: Sasusaku;  
hints of: NejiTen.

* * *

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

He was there leaning against his bike in the cold.

"Why are you here?"

"Go out with her."

There he said it, with poker face, demanding tone and all of it.

The younger boy looked at him shocked.

They stared at each other under the street light not moving.

Then it came to him, an opportunity and he just had to grab it.

"Fine."

He nodded and started to get on his bike.

"Under one condition,"

He stopped and the boy continued.

"You go out with onee-san."

There was a long pause, he nodded and said:

"Fine."

And that was the start,  
the start of so many tears.

**-line break-**

Even if it was raining the girls basketball team was practicing inside the indoor gym. They were currently watching two players doing a one on one between the co-captain and her best friend. It wasn't a surprised that they were tied no one knew how long it would last.

"One more shot Sakura and I win." Her best friend gave her the classic smile and dribbled the ball across the court. Haruno Sakura fallowed and stood in front of her friend arms up high. If there was one thing Sakura could try to do was steal this ball.

Her best friend threw it up in the air and it went inside the basket.

The score: twenty-nineteen.

Sakura never lost a match unless it was to her best friend,

She put her hand out to her and she took it.

They shacked on it and Sakura smiled.

"I'll definitely beat you next time, Ten."

This made her smile. "We'll see about that." Then they smiled and the girls walked towards them and laughed about Sakura loosing for once yet again. The next pair of girls was getting ready but looked up from their bags when they heard the doors of the entrance open.

The person entered with his hands in his pockets and walked towards were the whole team was near the basket. The girls who caught sight of him heading towards them nodded towards him. He tapped Haruno Sakura turned around to see number fifteen from Otogakure High's basketball team to be in front of her.

To Haruno Sakura everything disappeared around them and it was just them.

"You like me right?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'll be waiting at the park after school."

She stared at him stunned.

He walked away but stopped,  
turned around and  
smirked.

"Ja, Sakura."

The way he said her name  
so formally made her  
just,

_blush._

Just as fast as everything disappeared around the two, it came back. She watched him leave, stunned.

"That was number fifteen!"

"Haruno-san!"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Did you see him? Did you just see him?"

She listened to the comments around her but ignored them all.

Right now, she just watched him walk out of gym and running what just happened through her mind over and over again.

It only made her smile more.

**-line break-**

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki, Nii-san…"_

"_What is it, imouto?"_

"_Anoo… Aniki-san!"_

"_Hai?"_

"_What do you do when you're in love?"_

_The Uchiha family was stunned,  
but they didn't show it._

_The youngest, only girl had just admitted  
she was in love, in some form._

_Each Uchiha had reacted differently to this._

_Fugaku Uchiha stared, emotionless._

_Itachi Uchiha stared, emotionless._

_Sasuke Uchiha stared, emotionless._

_Mikoto Uchiha was an exception to emotionless  
stares she was surrounded by._

_She only smiled._

"_Who is it dear?"_

_If Mikoto Uchiha could jump around she would,  
but she was an Uchiha, they were to stay calm._

"_Ne, kaa-san…"_

_Silence then, Itachi Uchiha finally spoke._

"_Go on now."_

_Uchiha Akemi bowed her head down and spoke:_

"_Haruno Daichi."_

_Hearing this name, Uchiha Itachi fainted._

"_Aniki!"_

**-line break-**

He sat there on the bench watching the wind blowing the leaves around.

"Ano…"

He looked up. Seeing her made him get up.

"Uchiha-san—"

"Sasuke."

"Ano?"

"Call me, Sasuke."

She nodded. "Hai, Sasuke... san." Then she paused. "Why did you—"

"Go on a date with me."

"… EH?"

She screamed.

He smirked.

"Go on a date with me, Sakura-_chan."_

He stepped forward making her,  
step back.

"Chotto matte-kudasai!"

She stuttered as he continued walking forward.

Her legs wouldn't budge,  
_What was going on?_ She thought.

"Don't you like me?"

He whispered looking down at her.

She didn't answer, she only blushed.

"I'll see you Saturday at the shopping district entrance at two, then."

He began walking away until she spoke.

"Sasuke-san!"

"Hn?"

"Why me?"

He just smirked and,  
walked away like he did last time.

**-line break-**

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, imouto. Okaeri."

"Onee-san, guess what." Uchiha Akemi was jumping on her heels in front of her older brother.

"Hn?"

"Daichi-kun said he liked me today!" She literally screamed. Little did she know her Aniki was at the door way and stopped.

"That's great, Akemi." Sasuke replied patting her on the head. Then, just like when she broke the new that she was in love Uchiha Itachi fainted.

"Aniki!"

**-line break-**

"I thought you had a date with Uchiha-san." Tenten ate her ramen and turned to stare at her best friend.

"I'm not going." She answered flatly then, grabbed her soda.

"I thought you liked the guy." She stayed silent drinking her soda. Tenten looked at her watch. "It's already one, shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"I said, I'm not going, geez." She replied annoyed.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to. Leave it at that, Ten."

"Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Sakura." She sort of glared at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes. Tenten glared some more. Sakura stared blankly. "Tell." Sakura shook her head grabbing her chop sticks. "Me." She took some noodles and ate it. "Now." She swallowed and looked at her friend.

"No." If her jaw could reach the floor it would, Tenten just stared.

"Fine. Suit yourself, Sakura but you're going to regret it." Sakura looked at the bowl in front of her and cringe at the idea of regret.

**-line break-**

They ran into her living room, laughing. They were soaking wet and on the floor. They were walking out of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to her house when it starting raining, so they ran. Ran for shelter and ended up laughing about getting all wet, being stupid for not having an umbrella, and they should have went home to talk instead of staying longer at the stand.

Haruno Sakura walked down the halls of the second floor with towels in her hand. As she walked towards the stair case she found younger brother's door open with music going off.

"Ototo." She said walking side find him on his bed with his laptop. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, onee-san." She nodded walking forward to the edge of the bed.

"What you doing?" He turned the music on paused and looked at her.

"Talking to my friends." He said going back to the screen smiling. She knew that smile; she'd wear the same kind way back.

"Who is it?"

"Ano, what are you talking about onee-san."

"Who is she, Daichi," Sakura asked folding her arms across her chest holding her ground. "I'm not leaving till you tell me."

He stayed silent for awhile before pressing enter. He looked at her and sighed, "Uchiha Akemi." Her eyes widened and walked out of the room.

_Uchiha… _she thought entering the living room and looked out the window. It was raining hard. _He couldn't…_ then she remembered what Anko-sensei said to her when she told her about Sasuke. "If he told he'd be waiting, he'll be waiting." Then she dropped a towel. Sakura ran to the front door grabbing an umbrella and jacket.

"Sakura! Where are you going?"

She didn't look behind her but held on to the doorknob. "That stupid, Uchiha," she mumbled and opened the door to the pouring rain.

"Chotto matte—"Tenten yelled out to her best friend from the door but it was too late. The girl was already running towards the shopping center. Tenten knew one thing, regret came in many forms.

**-line break-**

She ran to the entrance a towel and umbrella handle in hand, in the rain. Then she saw what she didn't want to see, her grip on the two items tighten. She made a fist walking forward.

"You're an hour late, Sakura."

He looked up from his watch,  
with a bored look plastered on his face.

She threw the towel at him.

He caught it and she moved closer to him,  
bringing the umbrella under both of them.

"Baka."

"Hn."

"Why wait so long in this weather?"

She looked forward to the rain.

He put the towel on his head,  
trying to dry his hair off.

"You came didn't you?"

She didn't answer.

"Then, there's no point in asking me that."

He grabbed her arm making her look at him.

She looked at him.

And she realized something.

They were so close,  
yet _so far away._

He smirked.

She stared at him.

He was drenched all over,  
his hair messy from the towel now around his shoulders.

Sakura had to admit one thing,

Uchiha Sasuke looked sexy.

"If you're done gawking do you want to go your date now?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not today, come on."

She pulled him and began walking away from the entrance.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

He smirked again.

"On the first date?"

She wanted to hit him but didn't instead she said:

"Baka."

"Hn."

Then they walked together in the rain.  
If there was one thing Sakura liked about the rain it was it hide everyone's tears.

**-line break-**

"Tadaima." Sasuke said taking off his shoes and looked up. "Aa, Imouto, Aniki."

Uchiha Itachi looked bored but stood there next to his younger sister. Uchiha Akemi had her arms crossed over her chest and glared down at her brother. "Where have you been, Nii-san?"

"Out," he mumbled walking past his older brother to the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Sure enough, Akemi had walked in front of the TV to block his view. "Move, imouto."

"Where have you been, _Nii-san_." She glared down. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his sister and put the remote down next to him and closed his eyes.

"Just tell her, Sasuke." Itachi sat down next to his brother grabbing the remote and changed the channel. "After all it was a date." Akemi stared at her brother amazed. He was capable of going out on a date?

"With who?" She asked sitting next to him staring. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Haruno Sakura."

Uchiha Itachi smirked, Uchiha Sasuke looked at the TV bored, and Uchiha Akemi stared at her brothers then, she laughed. "Oh that's rich," she said still laughing. "Seriously, who?"

"He's serious, imouto."

"I'm serious."

She stared.

They watched TV.

She stared.

They watched TV.

She turned to the TV and blinked. Uchiha Akemi believed in everything her brothers told her but this, was one thing couldn't.

**-line break-**

Haruno Sakura sat down at her desk eating her bento silently. Her friends had moved the desk so they could sit together today and talk about things. The usual, school, home, boys ect, even though she wasn't even listening. All she could think of was one thing and one thing only.

"Sakura."

That night.

"Sakura?"

With him.

"Sakura."

And all,

"Sakura!"

His glory.

"SAKURA!"

"Huh? What." Tenten smiled, oh she was thinking thing by the look on her face it was probably something juicy. Gossip worthy even.

"How was your date with Uchiha-san?" She ate her rice ball in silence. "It was that good, huh?" Ignored. "I mean if you ran to him in the rain then brought him home well, anything can happen." She grabbed her coffee can and drank it. "Could it mean that you…" In the process of hearing this, Haruno Sakura chocked on drink a little. "HA! I KNEW IT!"

"Shut up, Tenten. Nothing happened." Her best friend raised a brow at her.

"I'm serious."

"Liar."

"What?"

"What happened when I left you two at your house?"

And at this Haruno Sakura did one thing she knew she had to do, remember the past.

_They sat together on the couch drinking hot chocolate._

_They were silent,  
until she spoke._

"_Tell me something."_

"_Hn?"_

_They were side-by-side,  
not so close, but close enough._

"_Anything, just say something."_

_He stayed silent and put his arm over the cough._

_To the side where she was sitting,  
and yet she didn't mind._

_She felt weird  
because if was any other time,_

_She would _react.

"_Before you came my idiot friend called me."_

"_Hmm?"_

_She sipped her drink and put it down on the counter._

_And leaned back down to the couch  
but didn't touch his arm._

"_Told me I should go home."_

_She smiled. "His smart."_

"_Not likely."_

"_You should have gone home.  
Waiting for over an hour? Didn't you think I wouldn't show up?"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_You could have gotten a cold now."_

"_Don't matter."_

"_Why not?"_

_He stayed silent. Then answered:_

"_You showed up."_

_Then she just had to _smile_._

"We talked for awhile." Sakura mumbled and grabbed her coffee can.

"Really?"

"Yeah, about random stuff." Sakura looked down and drank. She drank throw the moments she shared with him, that night.

_It had been a few hours since they spoke._

_It had been an hour since they fell asleep._

_Uchiha Sasuke who had woken up to find,  
a pink haired girl leaning against his shoulder  
and his arm around her._

_He fell back asleep._

_A few minutes later,_

_She woke up and moved causing him,  
to open his eyes._

_They stared at each other,  
not moving._

_Then she looked at the clock on the wall._

_It was getting late._

"_You should go home."_

"_Hn."_

_He got up and she walked him to the door._

"_Well, Sasuke-san I'll see—"_

_Then he kissed her check  
and whispered:_

"_Ja-ne, Sakura."_

_And just like that he walked away  
while she could only watch._

"So, how was it?"

Sakura never lied to Tenten. "It was alright." But who said she couldn't start?

**-line break-**

Haruno Daichi was sitting down with his new girlfriend's family for dinner that night.

He was integrated by her father, creped out by her older brother's kindness and evilness, happy to see her mother didn't mind her, scared for his life when she argued with her older brother, and annoyed at her other old brother's silence.

Yes, Haruno Daichi found the Uchiha family to be quite… different.

As she walked her out to the front of the gate, her brother stopped him.

"Imouto, I'm going to chat with Daichi for awhile." She hesitated but nodded and hugged her boyfriend good bye. Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind the two of them and they stood there, waiting until Daichi spoke.

"You haven't asked her out yet." He said simply.

He just stood there waiting for the boy to continue.

"When are you going to contribute your part of the bargain?" He crossed his arms looking at Uchiha Akemi's older brother.

"I will." He replied.

"When, Sasuke?"

"Soon." He only looked bored and walked back to the other side of the gate.

"Just don't hurt her." Sasuke paused but continued walking inside the house. He had nothing to worry about, after all.

**-line break-**

They walked into the library together, a book in hand and a bag over their shoulders. This was their Saturday morning. They walked to a table and sat across from each other.

"Ne, Sasuke-san."

"Hn?" He didn't look up from his bag. He was grabbing his usually items for school: books, notebooks, pencils and the list would slowly end.

"I'm hungry." His mouth twitched. He handed her a bar, her favorite candy to be exact. It took Sakura only two days to find out he wasn't a fan of sweets but he tolerated what she wanted. She only smiled.

"Arrigato." He only nodded and looked down trying to find the page in the workbook for English. Sakura put the bar down and started to unpack herself. This afternoon would be just the same as last, they'd be studying and doing their homework and Sakura didn't mind that. Not one bit.

She tapped on her notebook, he looked up and she just tapped on it again. He took it, looked down and knew one thing: she was bored. How did he? Simple she wrote it down. He only sighed.

_Stop being childish, study._

She took it looked down and rolled her eyes.

_It's getting old._

She threw it back and he read it.

_Homework?_

She replied.

_None. Now I'm bored. What are you doing?_

He rolled his eyes.

_Nothing important._

She was about to reply when he began packing. "Sasuke-san what are you doing?" He didn't look at her yet.

"Hurry up, we're leaving." She looked at him strangely and he grabbed his bag. "I'm not going to wait much longer." She gave him an annoyed glance and began to pack. Sometimes she wondered why she still hung out with him.

He took her bag and handed her another bar. She took it and began walking with him out of the library. Then again there were upsides for hanging out with him, even if they were selfish reasons.

**-line break-**

He had stopped and handed her bag to her.

She took it and gave him a smile.

"Arrigato, Sasuke-san."

He shrugged.

She spoke again.

"We should do this again."

He only nodded.

Then she began to open the gate door when he grabbed her wrist, making her look at him.

"Eh, Sasuke-san?"

"Aa."

"Huh?"

He mumbled and she tilted her head to the side.

"I can't hear you."

Then he handed her a paper and walked away.

Again, like always she watched him then went inside. She leaned against the door and opens the note. Then she dropped everything and like two weeks ago, ran out to find Uchiha Sasuke.

**-line break-**

Haruno Sakura lay in her bed restless that night. Lights closed and the window open, the wind blowing light breezes into the room.

"_Hai."_

_He smirked._

_No matter how many times she said she hated that smirk of his,  
deep down inside_

_She _loved _it._

_Then Uchiha Sasuke did something unexpected._

_._

_He hugged her._

_She stood there in his arms not knowing what to do._

_Then he whispered in her ear:_

"_This is where you hug back."_

"_Baka."_

_He smirked._

_She hugged back._

_And it was as if,_

_Everything was _perfect.

**-line break-**

He was doing it, again.

"_Aw, Sasuke-kun!"_

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

_He hugged her back._

Sometimes she wished,

"_Ano, arigato, Sasuke-kun."_

That she didn't come to surprise him at school.

_He put his arm around her._

She held onto her bento,

_Then they walked into the building._

It kept her from all of it.

_He didn't know again,  
that she came today._

She bit her lip.

_She always had bad timing._

She tries to remember one good thing.

_Because she'll always see something,  
like that._

That had happen with two of them.

_Because she always,_

_("Ne, Sasuke-kun." They sat on his couch together.)_

_Had more reason,_

_("Do you mean it?" Did he really?)_

_To just do what she hated._

_("Hn." She only smiled leaning into him.)_

_No matter how much it hurt._

_("Daisuki Dai Yo, Sakura." She won't forget this.)_

_It was always him._

_(She laughed. It was perfect.)_

_Who would do this to her._

_(And yet, she forgot one thing.)_

_And he didn't care,_

_(He never said "-chan" after her name.)_

_He didn't notice._

_(He was never formal with her.)_

_So she ran again,  
like always._

_(And it never crossed her mind,  
if he really did love.)_

_Holding in the tears._

**-line break-**

They were playing basketball against each other. They were playing for more than the fun of the game. They were playing the questions with answers. And Haruno Sakura had more reason to keep going, to win and she would do it. The deal was five baskets all together, she only need two of them.

"Game set." He said walking back to bleachers and grabbed their water bottles. He handed her one and said, "You go first."

They were so close now, it's been two months. The best she's ever had.

She sat down and he fallowed the suit. She stayed silent until she spoke. "Remember no lying. All truth, you better keep your word."

"Uchihas' always keep their word." He said simply looking up.

"Good." He only waited. "Why did you ask me to date you?"

_Uchihas' kept their word, no matter how brutal they were._ He wasn't going to break that, was he? So, he looked at her. He just looked at her, and they were silent. He knew one thing for sure. He could do this, be with her and be silent for the whole day. But he couldn't and he wouldn't admit it.

So he stayed silent and looked away. His bangs covering his face. "Sasuke… kun?" He turned to her but didn't look at her. Then he remembered on thing.

"_Go out with her."_

"_Fine."_

"_Under one condition,"_

"_You go out with onee-san."_

"_Fine."_

From the start it was only for Uchiha Akemi. From the start Uchihas' never showed emotion much. From the start it wasn't because liked her… was it? He wouldn't care. So he let it go, after all he was still _her _while he was still with Sakura. So, he didn't care, right? He couldn't. He wouldn't, so he didn't.

"Haruno Daichi told me to."

Sakura was stunned.

"What's in it for you?"

She was shocked, and she was just ready to,

"My sister 'loves' him."

_Shatter._

Then she remember,

"_Who is she, Daichi? I'm not leaving till you tell me."_

"_Uchiha Akemi."_

It made sense. So much sense, the younger Uchiha and Haruno dating then, the two older ones were too. It made sense, it all clicked. He didn't mean any of it. He didn't mean any of the gestures, any of the things he told her, all the dates, it all meant nothing to him. That's why he was always found with that one girl in front of the school when she wanted to surprise him.

Uchiha Sasuke,  
didn't mean it.

He didn't **care**.

She stayed silent.

Then she used her next question  
but not for the reason she thought

She would have.

"Let's end it here then."

This was one thing Uchiha Sasuke  
didn't expect.

But he was ready, he was ready for everything.

"No."

"Why not? Why can't we just end it right—"

Then he did it.

He kissed her on impulse.

And her lips,

They were so stupid enough to kiss back.

"_Daisuki dai yo, Sasuke-kun."_

_She whispered against his lips._

"_Daisuki dai yo, Sakura…"_

_And just before she leaned in  
he said it._

"—_chan."_

Because she'll always remember that maybe he might just love her back.

**-line break-**

"Oii, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled. She had run off of campus today to be at Otogakure High School a few minutes before lunch. As if on cue the bell rang, lunch time.

"Hi, Naruto-san. Why are you out here?" She looked at him and his burnet friend beside him. She smiled at the two of them.

"I could ask you the same thing. What brings you to— are those bentos?" He eyes the two cases in her hand. Then he gave her a cheeky grin. "Come to the classroom with us Sakura-chan." He said walking her inside the building.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way." She said as she walked beside the blond.

"Huuyga Neji." He replied. _Huuyga Neji… _she thought then she remembers. This number four, the one Tenten found amazing.

"Ah, number four, right? I heard a lot about you from a friend." He nodded and kept walking.

"You better tell your friend to keep dreaming."

"Why?"

"Because Neji-teme here has a thing for number twenty-eight on your team." Sakura nodded but smiled on the inside. That was a certain girl's number and she couldn't wait to tell her.

.

"Hey guys! Where's Sasuke-teme?" He said putting his arm around Sakura as they entered the classroom. The boys looked up and nodded to the three of them. Over the past two months Uzumaki Naruto became like another little brother to Sakura and she had met most of Sasuke's friends.

"I think he went to the top of the roof again." Sakura stood there uncomfortably. Then Naruto smiled at her.

"I'll walk you up there if you want." She nodded and the two left.

.

Then she saw it,

What she didn't want to see.

What she couldn't believe.

It had been a week since what happened,  
and as fast as she accepted his proposal  
she forgave him.

This, what she saw,  
she couldn't forgive him.

She just **couldn't**.

"Sakura-chan." She didn't want to hear it. No, she couldn't hear it. She didn't want to hear her first name or the "–chan." She didn't want to hear it at all. So she dropped it.

She dropped the bento.

She dropped what she wished.

She dropped the wall.

She dropped it all.

She dropped all her feelings,  
for him.

Haruno Sakura just **ran**.

Why?

Because Uchiha Sasuke didn't really love her. And he proved it by kissing _her_ on the roof top.

**-line break-**

So, she cried. She cried all those tears she was building up and holding down. They were all because of one person, for one reason only. Uchiha Sasuke had broken down her walls, he had made her feel special, and he had made her vulnerable.

She hated it.

She hated him.

She hated him _so,_ much.

That she just kept imagining it.

Him on the roof top,  
kissing _her._

Of all people, her.

She hated her.

She hated them being together.

She just hated it.

And most importantly,  
she hated Uchiha Sasuke.

Then she cried.

She cried so hard,  
on her bed, holding onto his jacket.

The one he lent her,  
told her to keep.

She held onto it tight.

Inhaling his scent and cried.

Who was she kidding?

She _loved _him.

**-line break-**

When Haruno Daichi heard about what had happened to his sister he knew one thing he wanted.

Revenge.

Simple and sweet revenge.

He knew just what he had to do, even if it meant loosing something he didn't want to. Though, he knew one thing, he'd get over it. He'd get over it for sure and his sister, she needs more time to heal, more because after all those years, one guy could make her break. Those tears he hears from her room, the distance face she holds now, and it was enough for Haruno Daichi to give up something he could have loved for his onee-san.

It was always for her, because he loved her. He loved her more than anyone in the world, next to their parents of course but he still loved her. He would do anything for her.

After all, she would do the same for her Ototo.

"Akemi-chan, we need to meet."

"Sure, where?"

"Park, I'll be waiting."

"Hai. Bye—"

He hung up and walked out the door without saying a word.

.

"What?"

He stayed silent.

He wouldn't repeat.

She knew.

"But why…"

She wanted to grab him,  
she wanted to cry  
but she didn't.

He backed away.

He shrugged.

"It's about time.  
Gomen, Akemi-san."

And it was enough for her.

She ran home.

He didn't look back, and clinched his fist. _I'll get over it,_ he thought walking home. After all, it was all for his onee-san.

**-line break-**

"He—what?"

Akemi cried. Aniki said it was okay to cry. She may have been an Uchiha but she still was a girl. They sat there in her room with Uchiha Sasuke against the door, his face hard. Uchiha Itachi wrapped his harm around his sister why she cried, she cried into her pillow.

"I'm going to shrine." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

She only cried more. "Daichi like the shrine… AHHH!" Silently Uchiha Itachi cursed his younger brother. He rubbed her sister's back while she cried some more and whispered sweet words to her.

.

Haruno Sakura had gotten over the tears. It had been days, and she was completely normal in front of everyone, even Sasuke. Though her younger brother could have seen past it every day and she hated herself for that.

She sat down at the steps of the shrine and waited. Waiting for him to come and talk to her. She was ready, she'd been ready to be with him again. She could forgive him and she didn't, she tried and that's all she didn't to do.

Then he came and sat down. They sat in silence enjoying the cool breeze with the cloudy skies. Then he spoke:

"Remember when you asked me about ending it?"

She knew where this was going.

"Hai."

She bit her tongue after she spoke.

"Still want to?"

She stayed silent.

She couldn't answer,  
she just couldn't.

"Aa. Well, then."

She waited, and silently hoped  
he wouldn't do this.

But he was.

"I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

She nodded. She can't speak.

"I lied."

She wanted to give a sarcastic mark  
because she already knew that.

"About everything?" She whispered.

Her voice could almost fallow the wind.

"Hai."

Why was he so calm?

"Even when you said…"

And he knew what she meant because  
he replied.

"When I said daisuki dai yo,"

_Please, no Sasuke-kun._

"I never meant it."

_No, don't…_

"Gomen, Haruno-san."

_Don't say my name like that. Please, no._

"Ja."

_No. No. No… SASUKE-KUN!_

Then he walked away, the wind blew and he didn't look back.

Deep down inside she wished it would rain to hide the tears that were arriving.

And unlike the many other times,

She didn't watch him walk away.

He ended it calmly so straight forward. Why? Because he was an Uchiha and he'd get over it.

**-line break-**

Just because Sasuke and her had ended a month ago and lost touch, it didn't mean she didn't have to see his friends. She only stayed in touch with a few of the boys. So here she was, with Uzumaki Naruto and his friend Inazuka Kiba at the ramen shop.

The two were arguing again and she just rolled her eyes ate her ramen.

It was a Saturday afternoon and it was going to rain again by the looks at it. "Hey guys, I got to go," Kiba said getting up putting down the amount for his ramen.

"Wait what? Why? Come on Kiba we were supposed to go to the shopping district after this!" Naruto whined to his friend.

"It's one o'clock, my sister will have my head if I'm not at the pet shop," he said rolling his eyes. "Catch 'ya later Sakura-chan." He gave her a wink and left.

"Hey KIBA! WHY DID YOU JUST SAY—"

"Naruto sit down, don't be loud." Sakura said annoyed and he listened.

"So you want to go now or…" He trailed off eating his ramen. "Or you could buy me more ramen?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay fine." He took out his wallet and put down the amount for the both of us. "COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! LET'S GOO!" he yelled out leaving the stand.

Sakura sighed and bowed to the owner. "Arrigato, the ramen was delicious."

He smiled at the girl as she began to leave. "Any time, dear."

**-line break-**

Uchiha Akemi had made her older brother come with her shopping. Of course, he had nothing better to do on a Saturday. Because on Saturdays he would be with…

He shrugged it off and fallowed his sister into the entrance when he heard a loud noise.

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto?"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

And it was if it was out of a fairy tale, they met again.

Naruto stood there talking to Uchiha Akemi.

Haruno Sakura stood there looking at Uchiha Sasuke, and vice versa.

They stared at each other, onyx met emerald  
just like old times.

For once it wasn't raining, it wasn't windy and it wasn't horrible weather for them when they met at the shopping district. It was just cloudy but a little sun was coming out.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He stared at her.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again."

She smile but not like the one she'd shown before.

"Gomen."

"Eh?"

"I… Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan."

She bit her lip.

And somehow she knew,

He meant it.

"A little over an hour late, Sasuke-kun."

For once, even if he was an Uchiha,  
Sasuke cracked a smile.

A real one,  
just for **her**.

"I still came."

And it was enough, enough for her to hug him.

He did the same.

* * *

**A/N: **That's a wrap folks. I'll make sure to update all my stuff soon! Remember, **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
